Aphrodite's Flower?
by Dream-Pilot
Summary: Domeki and Watanuki are sent on a errand by Yuuko, but all is not as it seems. Watanuki wonders, what is that smell? And why did Domeki just lick my lips? WatanukixDomeki
1. Chapter 1

U.U, i do not own xxxholic or its characters, nor can i ever.

* * *

"A _flower?_"

Yuuko chuckled and swirled the glass of bourbon in her hand. She was draped across one of her many ornate couches, her wave-patterned Kimono flowing over the seat and spilling across the floor. Mokona giggled with her, and took an unproportional swig of the alcohol straight from the bottle.

"Yes, Watanuki, just a flower. A recent client requested that it be her payment, but she is quite incapable of fetching it herself." Yuuko drawled, a crocodile smile planted on her face.

Watanuki heaved a dramatic sigh, _That wasn't really my question. Anything that Yuuko wants cant 'just be' anything. _And Watanuki was right; anything the dimensional witch requested had some magical, twisted or dark property to it.

"And why do I have to go with _Domeki _if it's 'just a flower,' I can HANDLE a flower without being babysat constantly! I'm so tired of having to go do _normal stuff _with him, let alone your supernatural outings!" Watanuki flailed about, withering at the thought of yet another situation involving the stone-faced, endlessly hungry archer/priest-in-training.

"Well Watanuki," Yuuko giggled, "The flower's no _fun_ with just one person! And besides, I think you and Domeki are quite the pair_, _you really should learn to…_get along._"

Watanuki's mind blocked out the mysterious implication before he had the capability to block it consciously. Working for Yuuko did that to you. He fell limp onto the floor, muttering angrily into the wood while Mokona and Yuuko discussed animatedly and drunkenly how much more dashing Watanuki looked with his polar eyes, at least before he opened his mouth. Watanuki stomped out of the room followed by storms of raging laughter and a thump when Mokona dropped its bottle. But before he could reach the entrance, Yuuko's suddenly serious voice made him pause in his spasmodic tirade.

"Oh, and Watanuki?" She said, cat-like eyes zeroed in on his, a frown staining her lips. "The flower… it's meant for certain kinds of people, and sometimes its results can be disastrous. Let's hope my intuition is correct, but be forewarned."

Watanuki gulped and opened his mouth to say something but Yuuko cut him off first.

"One more thing…" Her frown deepened, and she broke her snake-vs.-insignificant rodent gaze, tracing an invisible circle on the arm of the couch, "I'd like Okonomiyaki for dinner!" Watanuki fell over himself at the release of tension, and sputtered incoherently in Yuuko's general direction before being chased out of that particular area of the house by howls of laughter and the clink of one glass on another.

* * *

"You want to take a vacation with me in a little shack up on a mountain? Sure, I'll go." Domeki's impassive face didn't move infinitesimally while Watanuki's face transmogrified into something similar to an angry, constipated Pug.

"That is _not _what I said!" He growled, "Yuuko wants you to go with me to get this stupid flower, and the flower is in an abandoned cabin at a mountaintop. I would never go on a vacation willingly with _you._" He added with a huff. "Buuuuttt, Himawari-chan on the other hand…" Watanuki's face slid into dreamy state, a faint pink blush spreading across his cheeks. Domeki simply watched him, and though his face never belied what he felt, the mention of Himawari irritated him. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was sweet in a cookie sort of way, but when Watanuki talked about her, he couldn't help but want to remove her from the picture - in a purely non violent way. Thoughts like that had plagued Domeki's head since he'd started accompanying the seer in his adventures, and after awhile Domeki had simply accepted that. There was obviously no changing how he felt, no matter what society he knew one thing; If Watanuki ever found out, Domeki wouldn't even have the pleasure of being in the presence of the boy. Domeki persoally felt that Watanuki could possibly have a heart-attack if the news were somehow able to reach his thick head. But Domeki also knew that Watanuki could never really get rid of him: Not only did Watanuki house half of Domeki's eye, but Domeki's own blood ran through his veins, and in a possessive, sadistic way this thrilled the archer. Not that he wanted to 'own' Watanuki… in _any _way…

"_Hellllloooooo?"_ Watanuki snapped, waving an eccentric hand in front of Domeki's face. Tawny eyes slid to the boy's pale face as he was brought back to the now.

"Huh?"

Watanuki sighed, exasperatedly slumping down.

"Are you going?"

Domeki thought about it for a millisecond before agreeing to attend. God knows what kinds of trouble Watanuki would get himself into if he wasn't there, and if it were a particularly dangerous bit of trouble he was sure Watanuki would fail to escape properly, and the last thing Domeki wanted was a one-sided-love towards something dead. Domeki couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to Watanuki when he wasn't there. The last time…all he could remember was sprinting with Watanuki cradled gingerly against him, the only thing he could hear was his thudding heartbeats pounding in his ears, and the only thing he could feel was hot blood covering his arms, chest, and neck. Watanuki's blood, and that was all that mattered. Watanuki was _all_ that seemed to matter in his life right now.

"Watanuki?" Domeki questioned, face like…well, like his face always was.

"What could it be _now?_" The small one swung around, fists clenched and teeth bared.

"Are you going to make us a to-go lunch? If so, I think fresh tuna sashimi would be a good place to start."

* * *

After a long bus ride and an even longer hike, a panting Watanuki set down the box lunches that he'd angrily put together (tuna sashimi, mochi rolls and a thermos of tea) and flopped down onto the ground. Domeki surveyed the oxygen-deprived boy, then turned his flat stare to the 'shack.' It was a small, western-style wooden lodge overrun with ivy and blue morning glorys. It was perched nearly at the very top of the mountain, with a panoramic view of the surrounding wilderness. In short, it was a beautiful place, planted firmly in a small meadow full of tall grass and wildflowers waving in the breeze. He sat down next to watanuki who, though flushed, was recovering quickly.

"Since its just a flower, we can eat first. Don't want the tea to get too cold." He stated, leaning over and popping off the first box's lid. Watanuki snatched the box away, glaring openly at Domeki.

"Let me do that! Your kind of a slob and you'll mess the whole box up if you try to get the first piece out." Watanuki huffed, Domeki almost smiled, but the mostly-dormant muscles in his face didn't have time to catch up with the thought. Watanuki separated out the two servings and poured two cups of luke-warm tea into small finger-cups before saying thanks and digging in. Watanuki finally took the time to look around himself as he ate, and he liked what he saw. Whenever he was in the mountains, he almost never saw any spirits, except the occasional angry, dead hiker that hadnt been found. It was the most he could relax at almost any point, and the scenery was breathtaking. The grass, flowers, mountaintops, blue sky and tiny shack, all of it was wonderfully peacefull. And the smell…Watanuki didn't know if it was any particular thing that was emitting it, but it was similar to a spicy musk with a hint of nag champa. It hung in the air, wafting about the meadow and soothing Watanuki's high-strung nerves.

"I've never smelled anything like that, either. Its…" Domeki trailed off into silence. Watanuki being quiet was surprising, and after a quick observation he'd realized that the seer was eating slowly, inhaling in long, relaxed strides inbetween bites. It was the first time Domeki had seen him this calm without something bad happening beforehand. Domeki couldn't help but inhale the scent as well, and the more he did, the more relaxed he became. But he also started feeling a little warm, a tingling sensation coursing through his limbs. A very small prick of hotness also appreared somewhere in the region of his stomache, slowly spreading out. Domeki started, and looked at Watanuki, who's cheeks had the faintest tinge of color and who's eyes seemed unnaturally glazed over and had a spark of something Domkei had never seen before in them.

"Watanuki, do you sense anything weird up here? Maybe coming from that shack?" Domeki asked, and the glaze faded slightly from Watanuki's eyes as he turned and answered,

"No, I looked for that right off the bat, but nothing weird or evil. Why do you ask?" Domeki shook his head, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Watanuki's face. The ivory color of his skin and the mismatched cat-like eyes were stunning, and his girlish lips looked seductive without even trying. Even the tiny smear of Mochi-filling above the corner of his mouth didn't make Watanuki look any less wild…Domeki stared. He willed with all his might for Watanuki to lick it away, to be rid of its presence, but apparently Watanuki didn't know of its perch on his face. The sudden urge to get it off made Domeki jerk his gaze away, and made the small fire in his abdomen flare up with intensity. It was just annoying, that's all. How could Domeki take Watanuki seriously at all if the boy had filling in such a tempting place? Domeki funneled all of his willpower into not moving (the thought of simply telling Watanuki about it never crossed his mind), years of training had prepared him…for this? Before Domeki even had a chance, he leaned over and pressed his lips to the spot, running his soft tongue over the corner of Watanuki's mouth in order to get the filling in one swoop. He faintly heard Watanuki gasp, and the noise made the burning in his body intensify. He exhaled sharply, and pulled himself away with a strenuous effort, licking his lips and staring at the shocked boy.

"W-what was _that!?_" Watanuki stammered, the unsual tenacity gone from his voice, replaced by a previously unheard tremble.

"You had frosting on your face." Domeki stated, returning to his lunch and tea. His heart was pounding in his chest and the burning in his body was getting out of hand, but he willed his hands not to shake, at least.

Watanuki wiped the spot that Domeki had licked, and grumbled, "Just t-tell me next time, I can get it off by myself, weirdo." Something flitted across Domeki's face faster than watanuki could have seen, but his mask was on once more. _That was an unusually watered-down reaction for Watanuki…somethings wrong here. I can't control myself properly, and he obviously has something on his mind if THAT was his reaction to me _licking_ him, he should have blown a freaking head gasket. And why did I do that? I _know_ he'll freak out, and usually I can win a staring contest with a boulder, but I didn't even realize I was moving until I already had. _But, Domeki wouldn't lie, pressing his lips to Watanukis skin had been unbelievably exhilarating. It shouldn't have felt _that_ good, but it did, and now the warmth that had started in his belly was all over, in his limbs and creating an intense pressure in his stomache.

"Watanuki, I think we should go get that flower before it gets much darker, after all, I doubt its that easy of a task." Domeki said, standing up and brushing off his yukata. Watanuki nodded, and began cleaning up the luch, packing it all into a bag. His movements were slow, like he didn't want to upset an unseen balance. His silence was unnerving to Domeki, but he stood up and the two proceeded to the door of the pretty, dilapidated shack.

Domeki opened the door slowly, but even then the frangrance that hung in in the air rushed out of the cabin, overpowering and strong. It swept over the two, swirling around them in an invisible wave, and Domeki almost fell to his knees. A small whimper escaped Watanuki's lips and he staggered before Domeki caught his wrist. The archer's entire body was suddenly burning from the inside out, his breath came out in a harsh exhale, and suddenly he understood what the scent was doing to him; to both of them.

"Watanuki, lets get that flower and get the hell out of here, _fast._" Domeki commanded, startling the breathless skinny boy, whos face was flushed pink. Watanuki had dropped the bag at the entrance, and didn't bother to retrieve it.

* * *

At the shop, Yuuko paused in her unproductive doings to look out the window at the setting sun over the towering outline of the city. She smiled to herself, and Mokona looked up from it's place in her arms.

"Are you happy that Watanuki and Domeki are getting your flower? It's taking them an awful long time to get back." It questioned,it's paws rubbing Yuuko's long, slender fingers. She looked down and her grin broadened,

"Why, Mokona that flower isn't for _me._" She giggled, "That flower is for Domeki and our little Watanuki!" Mokona looked confused, so Yuuko continued, "You see, I am a very patient person when it comes to _a lot_ of things ('Patient~Patient' Moro and Maru chanted in the background), but there is one thing that I cannot stand whatsoever. Magnets, Mokona, magnets. They're made of the same exact materials, but sometimes, if you try to put them together they just _refuse_ to, sliding around eachother but never actually touching. This is frustrating, but if you simply flip one over, ZAP!" She clapped her hands together loudly with a sparkle in her eyes, dropping Mokona to the floor ('zap zap _ZAP!'_ the twins shouted) "they suddenly attatch and its even harder to sparate them! So you see, Watanuki just needs to be flipped over! And the flower will do that for them!" She collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles at her dirty pun while Maru and Moro danced about her singing "Wat~a~nuki just needs to be flipped o~ver!" Mokona still didn't get it completely, but found it entertaining none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked through the house from room to room, the smell grew stronger and so did the desire coursing through Domeki's veins. He refused to look at Watanuki for fear of losing what little control he had left. Listening to Watanuki's heaving breathing was enough to push him to the max, reminding him of several nights when he'd woke up with the sheets soaking wet, gasping for air and gripping handfuls of cloth. The first time this had happened, he'd only needed to touch himself once before releasing himself with a moan. These thoughts wouldn't leave Domeki's head, and before he could think of something else he found that he was aroused, molten fire threading through his entire body. _We need to hurry up or I'm gonna lose it completely-_Domeki's thought was interrupted by a weak-armed Watanuki opening one of the hallway doors. The fragrance flooded into the hallway, and before Domeki even registered that the flower _must _be in that room, Watanuki gave a small cry as his knees went out. Domeki was there in a flash, grabbing him by his collar and picking him up. Well, not just putting him on his feet but hoisting the boy up and slamming him into the wall with his body. Every inhibition was gone, every restraint, every thought of 'this isn't right' was absent. And Domeki was mildly surprised with the instant realization that he wasn't the only one who was aroused. Watanuki moaned, his arms quickly wrapping around Domeki's neck in order to support himself. Domeki rested his head on Watanuki's shoulder, hot breath sweeping up Watanuki's neck, making him shiver.

"This scent… I'm on _fire,"_ Domeki groaned. His left hand slid up and cupped Watanuki's hot face before Domeki pressed his lips firmly to Watanuki's. The seer instantly parted his lips, allowing Domeki to deepen the kiss, his tongue tasting that sweet mouth with a vengeance. His right hand slid down Watanuki's side, slipping behind his thigh and pulling it up around his waist before grinding their hips together. Watanuki whimpered, and the sound made Domeki kiss harder and grind harder. Watanuki's hands pulled at the collar to Domeki's yukata, dragging it down and exposing the well-defined back muscles that archery practice created. He wrapped his other leg around Domeki's waist, and Domeki's hand glided up Watanuki's thigh, under his own yukata. The touch made Watanuki arch away from the wall and into Domeki's body the best he could without losing support. Domeki forcefully pushed him back up against the wall using his body, and broke their kiss, leaving Watanuki panting. Domeki began exploring Watanuki's exposed neck with his mouth, gently nipping down at first, but his bites became harder with his erection. Watanuki threw his head back, digging his nails into the hard muscle on Domeki's shoulders, and cried out.

"Domeki, _please…" _He moaned.

Domeki obliged, pulling Watanuki's yukata open below the belt and sliding a hand under. Watanuki flinched and then gasped when Domeki's hand gave his hard member a few strong pumps, then slid back further to find entrance. Watanuki quickly grabbed his wrist, his other hand had a death grip over his shoulder.

"S-skip that part…" Domeki paused and was about to protest when he looked at Watanuki's face. His face was flushed red, his eyes glazed with lust and his lips bruised. Domeki nodded once before gently positioning himself against Watanuki, both of his hands supporting Watanuki's legs around his waist. Watanuki's hands were locked behind Domeki's back, one gripping the opposite wrist and the other clutching at Domeki's skin. Domeki gently kissed Watanuki then, distracting him from the majority of the pain as he slowly slid himself in. It seemed to take forever, but the taste and feel of Watanuki forced him to take it easy, easing himself in a little at a time. Watanuki moaned into his mouth, but he stayed relaxed enough to allow Domeki all the way in. Domeki broke their kiss, resting his head once again on Watanuki's shoulder before slowly moving himself in and out. Watanuki bucked against him,

"Faster…" He pleaded, igniting the fire once again in Domeki's body, and Domeki obeyed. After a few thrusts, Watanuki cried out as Domeki hit him in spot that made him dizzy with ecstasy, "Again!" Domeki was sure to hit the spot repeatedly, increasing his pace and force until both of them cried out in unison with each thrust, sweat beading on their skin and causing their hair and clothes stick to their faces and bodies. The tip of Watanuki's member grazed Domeki's slick, washboard abs with every movement, and Watanuki could feel himself coming to the brink, his cries louder and his nails creating red streaks down Domeki's back.

"Domeki…I-I'm about to…" He began, but the archer cut him off. "Just this once, if you want…call me by my name…"He whispered huskily into Watanuki's ear. Watanuki whimpered, about to come, but with Domeki's next thrust instead of making an animalistic noise of ecstasy he cried out Domeki's first name, the sound foreign on his lips. "Sh-Shizuka-ah!"The word had pushed him over, and he came, ejaculating in between the two close bodies. Domeki, hearing his name shouted in such a climactic moment, only needed to pound himself into Watanuki one more time before coming as well, gasping loudly as the pressure and heat inside of Watanuki became too much, forcing him to withdraw with a groan.

Watanuki slumped to the floor with a huff and Domeki braced himself against the wall with both hands. The two pulled for air in otherwise silence, but the smell in the air continued to hang now like a chastisement. After a few more moments of brutal silence, Domeki straightened up, his face now set back to stone.

"Watanuki…did Yuuko give you anything to put that thing in?" He questioned, glancing from the burgundy iris sitting in a vase on the only piece of furniture in the house to the boy sitting on the floor avoiding his eye. He felt something ache in his chest, but merely clenched his fists.

Watanuki looked past him at the flower and nodded, digging a fragile-looking glass tube out of his pocket and handing it to the archer. Domeki turned away, glad for the relief of looking at him, and proceeded to gently place the perfect flower in the tube, sealing off the overpowering fragrance. Watanuki sat up, straightening his clothes and walking back to the entrance of the cursed house, angrily snatching up the lunch boxes. Domeki appeared behind him, surprised to see that it was dark already, stars smeared across a velvet sky with a shining moon to take center stage.

"We should get going." Watanuki stated, and that was all he said on the journey home. Even when they ended up stranded at the bus stop until morning, he didn't flinch, didn't storm about untimely things at all. Domeki was a mannequin for all he was worth, but his mind churned with turmoil, and he knew one thing for sure; He messed up. Bad.

* * *

Yuuko smiled when she heard Watanuki's shoes hit the floor at the entrance. Mokona and the twins murmured about how angry he was going to be, and how Yuuko would end up just throwing gasoline on the fire. All three lay sprawled haphazardly across the back porch, drinking and enjoying the moon(Watanuki had spent the day catching up on sleep and resting his poor body) . They had -previously- been talking about the 'Sakura clan's most recent news and doings while out and about in other worlds. He was heard then stomping through the house, muttering obscurely to himself. _Good, he's had time to rest and work himself up again, _Yuuko thought to herself before the back door slid open to reveal an already-red-faced Watanuki.

She pasted a large Cheshire-cat grin on her face and chimed, "Why, if it isn't our little errand boy! How did things go last night?"

Watanuki punched the air in front of her face with the fist holding the flower. "You _know _how it went, don't you?!" He growled, turning an even redder shade of red.

"Whatever do you mean?" She trilled, taking the treasure from him slowly, her face not changing one bit.

"You sent us on that errand! I _know_ you know what that flower does! I'm so embarrassed I can't even _think_ of what to say to Domeki the next time I see him! Ugh, you've gone way too far this time, and now things are all…weird. You should've seen the ride home! Talk about horrible…" he ranted, pulling at his already untidy hair.

Yuuko examined the tube with curiosity, but didn't altogether ignore Watanuki. "Why should you be embarrassed? Is it really that hard to look your lover in the face the next morning? And I can't imagine that it was _bad_," She turned her face upward to give him another big smile, "After all, Domeki _is _a stud, the boy's stacked!"

Watanuki made a noise similar to a dog being squished in its sleep, and turned purple.

"That's not the point! I would never have normally…with Domeki…_NO._" He stammered, searching for a way to clear his name.

Yuuko sat up, a sudden frown on her face and iron in her eyes. "But that's simply not true, Watanuki. That flower is a special sort of aphrodisiac, it only works when there's already an attraction for that sort of thing there. A _consensual _attraction. It simply takes away self-induced barriers and limits, leaving only the want. Pure love, you could say, after all, it's rumored to have been created by the Greek goddess of love herself."

Watanuki slumped to the floor in half-defeat, stunned and confused.

"But I never…" Yuuko tilted his face up to look her in the eyes.

"Look at everything you two have done for each other. You gave up your eye to save his, he gave you half of it in return. He gave you his blood and has recued you a countless number of times. You and he have repeatedly risked your lives for each other, and he never questions or denies any of your requests for his presence. You would do anything for him. Is that not love, Watanuki? Think of how he feels. What is he thinking now, at this moment? Is he berating himself for the thought of wronging you? How does that make _you _feel?"

Watanuki was quiet, realization dawning on his face. Worry nagged at him now, and he knew that Domeki wouldn't bring up his uncertainty. Everything that had transpired from the day he'd met him, it all came to this? Was it…inevitable that this was the way things would turn out for the two classmates? He shook his head, and stood up. Yuuko raised a thin eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Mokona and the twins stared, wide-eyed in drunken anticipation.

"I'm…going to Domeki's." He stated, "I'm not going to go 'confess my love' or anything, and I'm certainly not going to ask him out, but I have to tell him that…that it wasn't his fault or anything." With that, he turned and left, leaving the small party behind to return to gossiping.

Yuuko filled her glass again, and turned her gaze to the moon's face with a mischievous look.

"Have fun explaining _why _it isn't entirely his fault without giving yourself away."

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews ive recieved, it made me sooooo happy! So i guess i'll add a footnote. Slowly over time ive read and loved the stories on this website, but the true motivation to write anything never really appeared. That is, until i started watching and reading xxxHolic, and watching the relationship between our two heroes. With shining eyes i thought to myself, 'if they won't push this to the next level, i will!' So even though i have many other ideal couples, Domeki and Watanuki finally got me here! I also seem to have fallen in love with Yuuko, but whatever, that happens...right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Watanuki started panicking five steps out the front door, though he continued to walk in the direction of Domeki's family shrine. What would he say? 'Sorry about the other night, I was just…caught up in the moment, really. It will never happen again!' Watanuki barked a short, hysterical laugh. And what was Domeki going to say? As the flower's smell faded on the way home Watanuki had felt more and more sick to his stomach, but other than the knowledge that he'd just lost his virginity to a _male_ classmate, he couldn't pinpoint why. It wasn't like the situation had been under his control, 'hidden emotions' or not. Yuuko had just called him out on the spot, and when he thought about it, Watanuki _had _had thoughts about just _why_ his and Domeki's relationship seemed to constantly be breaking limits, pushing the two closer than he had ever imagined, or wanted at first. But they had been fleeting, unknowingly causing a chain reaction in his subconscious. He'd had dreams of such powerful conviction that Watanuki had suppressed them until it seemed like they had never happened. And finally, when he had admitted to himself that he truly needed Domeki for more than just protection, the dreams ceased. But the thought of actually being _together_ in every way of the sense, those had been evaded. He knew now that he needed Domeki's presence to feel safe, that a day without speaking to the archer was gruesomely long and heavy, but he thought that that's what friendship was. Was it possible to want someone so bad as to overthrow every constriction placed by society and oneself, _and not even know it?_

Watanuki shook his head feverently, trying to lose all the crowding thoughts and figure out what he would do next, though he was a second too late. He found himself already at the gate to the shrine. The moon casted it's glow upon the quiet haven and illuminated everything, including Domeki watching him with a look of mild concern on his face. Watanuki started, and was immediately defensive, startled into anger.

"What are you looking at? And stop looking at me with that dumb look on your face, you look like a statue!" He snapped, unable to meet the other's eyes.

Those words were more comforting to Domeki than Watanuki would ever know, and to ensure that he wouldn't, Domeki shrugged and replied with infinite calm,

"_I _look like a statue? You've been standing there for half a hour, I thought maybe you were paralyzed until you shook your head."

Watanuki opened his mouth the retort with tenacity, but caught himself. If he was here, he might as well continue on his mission as soon as possible and get it over with. He walked past Domeki to the porch, sitting down with his elbows on his knees and fidgeting with his hands. After a minute of silence, Domeki did the same, sitting down with enough room between the two for another person. Watanuki tried to start several times, but found he couldn't. Domeki watched him struggle for a little bit, confused, but decided to step in and start with his point of view.

"Watanuki, look at me," he ordered, using a tone that immediately caught the attention of the powerless boy, leaving him no choice but to obey with wide eyes. Domeki took a deep(but unheard) breath, and continued.

"You don't have to say anything. The other day…the other day I took advantage of the situation. Of _you._ I can't even imagine apologizing enough, it would be impossible. I don't understand why I lost all of my control, but I regret agreeing to go with you in the first place. This shouldn't have happened." Domeki shut his eyes, fists clenching momentarily before he was able to subdue his actions again. His heart, though, pounded in his ears as the next words left his mouth.

"I won't lie and say that I didn't eventually want it to happen, though."

Watanuki's heartbeat faltered before deciding to race, the word slipping from his mouth without thinking. "What?"

Domeki ignored him, plowing on, determined to finish.

"But that's not an excuse. Nothing could excuse what I did, and Watanuki…I know you would never have done that if you were in your right mind. And now that I've had some time to think, I know what needs to happen now. I took advantage of you, I broke your trust and lost control, and now I know that I shouldn't be involved with you anymore."

He said the last words with such a hard edge, such conviction that belied the wrenching feeling in his gut, that Watanuki knew. He knew that Domeki believed to the core every word he'd said, and that he would leave. He'd slip right out of Watanuki's life the same way he'd slid in, silent but with an impact.

* * *

Yuuko stretched out, languorously sprawling across her bed in such a graceful manner that only she could pull successfully. The twins were fast asleep, dreaming (if such beings could dream) of the day to come. Mokona had pirated a single ornate pillow all to itself, whispering in its comatose state to its otherworldly half about chocolate au' fondant and apples. Yuuko yawned cutely to herself, her thoughts meandering to Watanuki. Though the witch knew much about many things, Watanuki and Domeki's future evaded her entirely. She could do nothing but watch and intelligently interpret the duo's actions and adventures, and marvel at the beauty of companionship that it churned out. She knew from the day she met Domeki though, he had paid much more attention to Watanuki than he let on, and it would not have surprised her to learn that the spiritual boy had watched the seer from afar. Watanuki seemed to be born to attract nasty things and trouble, and other than the wishes of others unknown, he should not be as intact as he was when he walked through her door the first time. Good luck did not seek out the boy, and Yuuko knew that Domeki had been protecting Watanuki far before they began their missions together. She knew that Domeki had simply been waiting for the right time to step directly into his life subtly, and that right time had been when Watanuki's life suddenly became much more chaotic than previously. _What an intelligent boy…_ She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, one thing she couldn't and wouldn't ever know was what had attracted Domeki to Watanuki in the first place. But she did know a different piece of tasty news that thrilled her, and hopefully Watanuki would never figure it out. She'd…_misdirected _Watanuki slightly. Though _she _knew the attraction for a deeper relationship resided within the two, the flower did not discriminate in such ways. It didn't matter who, it simply made them unbelievably...driven to release their sexual energy physically…_together._ She giggled once more, and promptly fell asleep with the last thought crossing her mind for the evening being 'They just needed a little push, after all…I just can't stand magnets.'

Domeki stood and faced Watanuki, giving him a slight bow.

"Again, and even though it won't make a difference, sorry. Thank you for your time…and… everything you've done and involved me with."

And Watanuki would have left, if his uncanny set of eyes hadn't caught the sign. He'd almost believed that Domeki wanted to be rid of him and was simply too nice to just tell him so. Domeki admitting wrong? Even if it was wrongly thought, that alone seemed off. But just as Watanuki was going to explode and leave, crushed, he saw the first fleeting look at a face stripped of its mask. A face he'd seen nearly angry, nearly frustrated, nearly a lot of things except devoid of concealment. And that look he saw drove a nail deep into Watanuki's mind, it would never be forgotten, _ever. _But, because it is Domeki were talking about, the look was indescribable.

Instead of turning and running, instead of asking if it was all a big joke, Watanuki did the only thing left that Watanuki was capable of.

He blew up.

"You're saying…that you don't want to see me anymore because you feel like you took _advantage_ of me? Do you think I'm stupid? What in the hell makes _you _so special that you can decide what other people think and feel? You didn't even _ask _me, did _that _occur to you?! God, sometimes I think you consider anyone but yourself, but sometimes it's like all you can see is yourself (this being the first example of the latter). In other words, does _my _opinion matter-because it seems like it _**doesn't **_at the moment!" He stormed, suddenly rising angrily from his spot.

Domeki blinked once, and attempted to take it all in stride, if that was possible. But…what exactly was Watanuki saying? _He's so mad…_(Duh!) _but not about what happened? _For once, truly, Shizuka Domeki, archer, student, priest-in-training, spiritual vanquisher(?), was confused.

Watanuki ignored the vague look on Domeki's face and continued to work himself up into a ADHD-induced frenzy.

"In ANY relationship there has to be effort put in from both sides, but apparently you have it _all _under control, don't you Domeki? Like _always." _He bit sarcastically, and before he knew exactly what he was going to say, his tirade took on a direction of its own. "Just like the other day, right? Well, have I got news for _you._ The flower that we were sent on an errand for? It's supposedly a special sort of aphrodisiac, _one that completely _and **only**_ affects a consensual want of one another. _So you see, you _lost _control! There was no fighting it for either of us! So technically, it's not your fault!" He raged, and he thought for a few moments that he'd actually won this 'fight,' - he'd blankly proved Domeki wrong for the first time.

And he continued to think he'd won until a few words _after _Domeki asked what exactly he was trying to say, the look of shock highly unnatural on his statuesque face.

Watanuki continued to drive forward blindly for only a few seconds before he realized what he'd said, why Domeki looked the way he did at this second, and what was coming out of his mouth while he had his little revelation.

"You still don't get it?! What I'm trying to say, Shizuka, is that I-"

And in a flash that was quicker than lightning, the world went crushingly silent, for three reasons.

A: Watanuki, in a roundabout way, had just told Domeki that he 'didn't mind' the fact that they'd slept together.

B: Watanuki had also just called Domeki by his first name, the only other time being in the peak of their parallel climax.

C: Shizuka Domeki lost control for the second time in his life, but this time it wasn't progressive, it was as if his control had suddenly abandoned him and jumped off a very, _very_ tall cliff.

* * *

**. ***teehee*** Sorry the chaps so short, but i hope it's sweet/angsty/humorous enough to make up for it. I had finals today, but i convinced myself i'd finish this tonight!!! Hope you enjoy, and cant wait for any reviews, pm's, or favoratism. ***bow*****


	4. Chapter 4

Watanuki's shout was cut short by the force of Domeki's heavy body pinning him to the porch within an instant. The archer had moved so fast that Watanuki hadn't had time to do anything but make a surprised noise, trying to move was out of the question seeing as how his wrists were shackled by Domeki's large hands.

"You're not running away just because you slipped." Domeki's face was inches from his own, lit eerily by the moon's glow. "Clarify for me what _exactly_ you were trying to say before you called me by my name."

Watanuki was thoroughly panicking now, he'd drawn a box around himself, and now he was trapped. He had no choice but at least explain what he'd said about the flower, but that would mean unveiling very recent revelations about his own feelings for Domeki. And the fact that he'd just shouted Domeki's first name was a complete…_complete what? __**Accident?**_ No, accidents are 'coincidences,' which in turn are nothing but Hitzusen or inevitability. No, Watanuki could either freak out, tell the truth, or act stupid about it and haze the whole event. He turned his face away from Domeki's, and gritted his teeth.

"The flower…I said that it's smell only affects people who are…compatible. So…so it's not your fault that you lost control, because I did too. You didn't really do anything wrong, so you don't have to leave. If you left I… I would have to adjust my food proportions again, and that's just annoying!" He glared bravely up into Domeki's face, his cheeks getting warm. "And Himawari would be upset too. Don't ever fill in other people's blanks, it's rude and inconsiderate! And look how big of a jerk you would be, you can't go and disappear! Now if you don't mind, I have places to be!" He attempted to get up, but Domeki didn't move a muscle. Well, Watanuki had almost decided to stick with the truth before deciding to pin 'running away' on the tail end of his statement.

"I refuse." Domeki said bluntly, not paying any attention to the futile struggle of the boy beneath him.

"Look, I cleared your name, okay?! Stay, but let _me _go **now**." Watanuki growled, a cougar-like hiss in his voice and glare. He knew he was defenseless, goddamit, but he could try. Domeki was about to unearth everything that Watanuki had ignored, and he didn't think he was ready for that. "Answer my questions and I'll let you go. But don't think about holding out, I can stay like this until someone comes looking for us." Domeki rarely showed an aggressive side, but this was a little uncalled for in Watanuki's mind.

"…Fine. But don't act all hurt when I don't make you lunch tomorrow, forgive me but I'll be a little _pissed._" He snapped - cornered cats did not make good company.

"You said…compatible. Consensual. I hate to break it to you, but that means feelings from _both _sides, Watanuki. You should have already figured out that I like you a little more than _just a friend. _But I never, ever brought it up. I wouldn't ever want to put you into the kind of situation where you had to choose (what is _this _situation, then?!). But Watanuki, when you spout off about 'consensual' and go calling my name, I can't help but wonder. What exactly _are _your feelings toward me?"

Watanuki's heart was pounding hard enough that Domeki could feel each beat through his tightly held wrists. But Watanuki didn't answer, his mind went blank, his mouth empty of words. Domeki must have sensed the change, and he felt his disappointed heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He suddenly let go, rolling off of Watanuki and sitting up. The reigns of his control were back in his hands, but Watanuki's obvious refusal stung like a whip.

"Never mind. Go home, Watanuki." He said softly, trying to rid himself of the subtle shaking that had begun in his hands.

What was he thinking? Even if somehow, deep down, Watanuki had unknown feelings for him, he would never acknowledge them and choose to show them. He was too…self-conscience for that. Domeki was simply expecting too much, too fast. The other day had been…exhilarating, but the situation had been far out of either teen's control. Watanuki just slipped sometimes, everyone knew that. The fact that he'd called him Shizuka was merely an accident as well, an untimely one. Domeki would just have to accept the fact that his desire to _always _be there for him would never be satisfied. The desire to push him down and take Watanuki on the spot. The desire to make the spirits completely go away at any cost. It would take a long time to get used to it, but somewhere, somehow in the near-future he knew the frustration would go away. He'd simply put his mask back on. For good…at least when it came to Watanuki. Life would go on. Watanuki would be kind enough to ignore what happened and continue being friends with him. Yuuko would continue sending the two on whimsical errands. And Domeki would never let that cursed, burning desire take over again.

Somewhere in the night a bird trilled, and it snapped Watanuki out of his too-overwhelmed-to-move-trance. He realized that Domeki was standing a couple of feet away from him, his back turned.

"Never mind. Go home, Watanuki."

Watanuki struggled internally, the few seconds in his head dragging on to give him an infinite amount of time to convince him to swallow whatever pride he had, and say what was in his heart. He couldn't. He opened his mouth to speak, and nothing came out again.

_What is wrong with me?_

"I love you I love you I love you, _**I love you, **_I can't seem to do anything right without you by my side, I want to continue making you lunch, I want you to surprise-visit me at my apartment more often, I want you to help me say it, **I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner!**"

None of it came out, so Watanuki said it in a different way. He walked over to stand in front Domeki, and whatever expression he was wearing snapped the archer out of his reverie.

"I…" He tried one last time, but failed. Instead, he pressed his lips softly to Domeki's , and then quickly pulled away, face beet red.

"There! You know that sometimes I have a hard time saying…" He was ignored as Domeki leaned down of his own will and kissed Watanuki again, this time longer and much more intimate. His fears melted away, not even shock stayed to linger in his mind. All he could do was pull Watanuki against him, cupping either side of his face gently and tipping it up. Domeki gently bit Watanuki's lower lip, coaxing a small, pleasurable noise from him. Watanuki was shocked to find that all of his nervous energy was gone, replaced by a familiar warm feeling in his stomach.

Domeki broke the kiss, a slight frown on his face. He shook his head slowly and sighed.

"What am I going to do with such a _spaz._"

He still couldn't help showing the beginnings of a triumphant smile as Watanuki went off on a nervous-energy-induced tangent.

"I finally show you that I care, I took a leap, and _all you have to say is that I'm a __**spaz?!**__" _He snarled, stamping his foot. "What am I supposed to do with a _robot?_ That's the real question! Jeez, I might as well head home for the night if _this _is all that's going to happen."

Domeki caught him before he could move (damn his reflexes!), and swept him up into a uncharacteristically gentle, yet firm hug. Watanuki felt his body automatically relax into it, it remembering the one time they'd been physically close. Turning his head slightly, Domeki whispered against his ear,

"My my, what else were you expecting?" Watanuki shivered as the soft lips brushed against his skin, but remained stout.

"Not that, I was just wondering…does this…make us official, or together, or _what_?" Watanuki wasn't a hundred percent sure if he'd feel the same way in the morning when he'd have some sleep, or if things would even progress past this point of confession, but he had to ask anyways.

"It makes us whatever we are in your mind, I guess. I'm not one for labels." Domeki stated, but refrained from adding what popped into his head. _You really oversimplify things sometimes, my spastic little idiot. _

* * *

"Way to go, Tanpopo! Perfect timing in my excellent opinion, although I'm glad Watanuki's not quite…bright enough (?) to connect a bird in the night with us!" Yuuko giggled as she and Himawari walked homebound. Himawari looked curiously at Yuuko as she fed Tanpopo bits of cracker.

"Yuuko-san, I understand that you wanted to spy on those two tonight, but what I don't get is why you had _me _come with."

The witch smiled, shaking her head sagely. She put a gentle hand on Himawari's shoulder and adjusted the fiery-colored sash about herself, a clothing item not usually worn when one was attempting a ninja-like state.

"Himawari! You're a girl, you know this! Ah, _Moe, _I'm just so excited! Aren't you?" She thrilled, a blush staining her white cheeks and her eyes aglow with womanish passion.

Himawari shrugged, her face impassive.

"I just want Watanuki to be happy, whether that happiness be found in either Domeki or I, it doesn't bother me much. He accepted me, bad luck and all. And his decisions, as long as they're not irrational, I think I'll be okay with that. Even if that means I don't get to be the one waking up next to him in the morning." She smiled, and Yuuko nodded, thoughroughly impressed with Himawari-chans ability to handle rejection (?).

What would come of the two boys now? Could they possibly struggle through the hardships of their work, what was to come, and their insanely polar relationship? Yuuko could not foresee these things, but she did know that they would try, and most likely succeed. Maybe their deepening love and need for each other would _be _the reason they survive under lurking pressures. Wouldn't that be the greatest?

* * *

**This is, technically speaking, the last chapter. *sniff* Im so happy with it, and all the great reviews and comments on it, and it being my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you so much. P.S. There will be a X-Mas short story involving our lovely couple, because i feel like there just wasn't enough shmexiness in this particular story, so i hope you read that as well. Thanks!**


End file.
